1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting apparatus used for medical treatment that can maintain a supported medical observation apparatus in any position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a surgical operation is performed using an endoscope. In the operation in which the endoscope is used, a range to be cut is reduced, and a burden on a patient can be reduced. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI No. 2009-297236 proposes a supporting arm apparatus in which, in a space that can be used in the operation, a support post unit is vertically provided in a base unit that is movable in an operating room, and supporting arm is attached to the a support post unit. A supporting apparatus that supports the endoscope is provided in the supporting arm apparatus. The endoscope is attached to the supporting device, and the endoscope can vertically and horizontally be moved with a light load, and supported at a desired position
According to the supporting apparatus, a visual field of the endoscope is stably ensured, the endoscope can intentionally be moved with a small force in order to finely change the visual field, and the endoscope can securely be fixed to the desired position.
In addition to an operator who performs a treatment, plural support staffs, such as an assistant who assists the treatment of the operator and a scopist who manipulates the endoscope that becomes eyes of the operator, participate in the operation in which a laparoscope is used. Therefore, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI No. 9-149877 proposes a supporting apparatus including a base unit that is directly attached to an operating table and a support arm that extends from the base unit.